Forgotten Warrior
by Lord Vulkan
Summary: A young man, Kage lives in Tornado Village, a set of islands located high in the sky above a long ago deserted surface. Kage will soon take part in his coming of age trail to prove himself as an adult. All is not well, however, as his world begins to fall apart at the seams thanks to a mysterious entity that has power over memories.
**Forgotten Warrior**

 **Introduction**

 _When the key opened the door, everything changed._

 _And now, after four journeys, even now…_

 _The Chosen Trinity..._

 _Continue to forget the Second._

 _For this, we can thank a child,_

 _Small and fragile,_

 _Who disassembled the_

 _Chain of Memories._

 _A blond warrior was once friends_

 _With a fiery assassin,but_

 _Who was the raven haired beauty whom he sat with_

 _On those warm evenings as they devoured treats Tasting of both the sea and sugary delights?_

 _Remember or forget…_

 _Does it truly matter?_

 _What difference does it make?_

 _Let us go even deeper down the rabbit hole and find out._

 **Chapter One**

"True Memories"

 **Part One**

"Good Morning"

The rising sun inching its way over the horizon marks the dawn of the third day. " _So you've got the number memorized, do ya?"_ I have become accustomed to the alien voices that I at first viewed as invaders of my mind, each with its own quirks and oddities. This realization has shaken my sense of self and shocked me even more than the events that have altered my world forever. " _What happened to my home, my island?"_ Aside from making me question my sanity, the voices also bring to mind another question: Are my thoughts ever truly my own? Therapists could make a fortune off of me. A slight smirk forms on my face despite the scene of despair, disaster, and ruin before me.

 **Dawn of the First Day**

 **Tornado Village**

" _Home to the Winds of Fate"_

 _"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."_ I awakened, startled, from a deep and fitful slumber to the voice of a young teenage girl inside of my one place of solitude: my bedroom. My eyes flew wide open as I threw off the covers and sat upright on my bed. On a regular morning, I wouldn't move with such haste but, quite obviously, this is not a normal way for me to "rise and shine". Scrutinizing my quarters to the best of my abilities from my position atop my bunk, I tried to locate the source of the mysterious voice.

The movie posters above my bed proclaimed my rather 'unique' tastes. Whereas most young men desired films depicting the rather gruesome escapades of our surface-dwelling ancestors, I preferred tales of drama, suspense, and romantic undertones. Call me a coward if you must, but blood and carcasses were something that I wished to avoid if at all possible. Cradled in the top right corner of my room sat my television and game console, both given to me as a present by Head Priest Lüshus for dedication to my studies. The television remained on from the previous night's gaming session and displayed the title screen for an interactive adventure about a young archeologist exploring newly discovered ruins in the surface. The game attempted to be as historically accurate as possible and gave the player a plethora of choices when it came to dialogue and interacting with the environment. Needless to say, it was one of my favorites. Nearby was the desk where I often sat doing my research papers or reading a novel. The bookcase was directly to my ri- my heart nearly stopped.

A girl only a few years younger than me with red rose petals for hair, two eyes the color of the bright blue sky, and a slim figure was sitting on my bookcase. A pair of violet shorts, with hems that only reached her upper thighs, was covered by a light pink mini-skirt, though it itself was rather lacking in length, and around all of this, she wore a dark purple belt. A white tank top left her belly button and arms exposed. A golden wristband was visible on either one of her wrists and a blue band resided on her right upper arm. Finally, around her neck was a black choker and a necklace with a small seashell pendant on the end.

My surprise guest covered her mouth with one hand and pointed at me with the other while giggling. I looked down at myself to discover my pale body in plain sight and protected only by a pair of boxers. I practically leaped out of my bed trying to get back under the covers. The girl stopped giggling and flashed a sincere smile. " _Sora... don't ever change."_ Her lips moved but no sound came out- and yet I heard it. I heard it in my mind. An onslaught of inquiries flooded out of my mouth and obliterated the silence that her statement left. "How did you do that? Who are you? How did you get in here? How long have you been there? Why are you here? Are you a stalker? Are you a thief? Who's Sora?" But she had already disappeared without a trace. I moaned and face planted into my pillow in exasperation.

ΑΩ∞ΑΩ∞ΑΩ∞

I stayed in bed thinking about my puzzling and awkward encounter for what felt like an eternity until- "Wait a second. Wasn't I supposed to be doing something important today?" I took a glance at my digital alarm clock that was sitting on my nightstand to the left of my bed. The digits on its face spelled out the time 7:45 AM. 7:45...7:45...7:45...hmmm. I ran the numbers through my head a few times but came up short. It was just then that my stomach growled and I realized that I had not eaten anything since lunch the day before. Lunch had been a feast at the Temple of Syrinx in honor of my Trial of Passage that was to happen the next day at 8:00. My limbs began to move before I fully comprehended the dreadful truth: I had exactly fifteen minutes to get ready and arrive at the Temple of Syrinx.

Even though I was sure that I had set my alarm clock for 6:00, I had slept in. I silently thanked the beautiful maiden that interrupted my sleep. I froze in place. While I stood there in the bathroom across the hall, I assessed what I had just done.

Why did I just think of that intruder as beautiful? What was I thinking? She was probably only part of my imagination. Besides, there was only one damsel that I would ever carry over the threshold, but she would never think of me the way that I thought of her. I sighed in acceptance of my lonely fate and got into the shower.

My shower took only two or three minutes and afterward I examined the figure standing in the full-length mirror. Looking back at me was a young man of eighteen years. He had wild hair the color of pitch, lavender eyes deprived of sleep, and skin the color of marble. The few muscles he had did little to thicken his thin frame and his height was only average. I searched the boy in the mirror all over but could not find a single blemish on his body. "Can't I just get a pimple or something," I mumbled to myself. It wasn't that I wanted pus to consume my skin but rather the certainty of even one bump appearing coming into question.

ΑΩ∞ΑΩ∞ΑΩ∞

"This will have to do." On my feet I wore two faded gray tennis shoes, both missing the aglets on the end of their laces, and a pair of ankle socks. Black skinny jeans clung to my legs and rear end while offering me a freedom of movement that other pants could not contend with. A tan t-shirt with a white scorpion logo on the front hung loosely to my chest and was partially covered by my _Klepto Club_ leather jacket. Around my neck swung a chain supporting a single ring. The silver band looped and swirled in the design of thorny vines tangled together. The ring's single red gem had been cut and smoothed into the shape of a rose bud. I didn't even attempt to brush my hair.

I dashed out of my bedroom and headed downstairs after grabbing one last necessity.

 **Obtained Antique Lighter!**

Given to Kage by his best friend, this lighter is more than useful in a pinch. It also has great sentimental value. You'll be astounded at the many uses of a simple flame.

 **Obtained Scarlet Radiance!**

Kage has had this exquisite ring for as long as he can remember. Nothing is known of the ring's maker other than his or her exceptional skill.

One Step At A Time

Use the left analog stick to move Kage around the environment.

Use the right analog stick to change the camera's orientation.

 _ **Information**_

 **Get Kage downstairs and to the Temple of Syrinx before he's late!**

My amazing coordination was immediately shown when I missed the second step down and began to fall towards what would surely be a world of hurt. "Kage, I know you said that you're getting too old for my help, but you should really take it sometimes. Like right now..." My mother walked up to the bottom of the stairs and with ease grabbed me by my shirt collar midfall and stopped my momentum. "Sorry Mom. Really late. Could you put me down?" "What do we say first?" "Mom, I don't really have time for-" A glare full of killing intent pierced my very soul and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. "Th-thank you for saving my life, M-mom." "No problem, honey." My mother gently set me down with the kind of loving care that you would give to a baby.

My mother was a child when compared to other parents. In truth, she was only a few years older than me, but a person tends to obey someone when she has been your matriarch since she was twelve years old. To clarify, my mother did not, in fact, give birth to me but rather discovered me while working alongside Head Priest Lüshus on the surface and it was determined that I would be placed in her care. My mother begrudgingly accepted the task despite her own mother's objections and several critics making jests at "Annelise, the child mother". Eventually, however, she began to empathize with my situation. She found sorrow in her understanding that my parents had deserted me on the surface and I was only discovered at the age of five. Many people came from far and wide to question Head Priest Lüshus as to how an infant could survive on the surface for a period of five years, but he only smiled knowingly and said "The Light knows." and that was the end of the matter.

I lovingly gazed at the amazing woman that had given up years of her own life just to raise me. Annelise was at most six feet tall, with a golden mop of hair intersected with pink highlights. Small thunderstorms danced in her eyes and her body was nothing short of a model's. Her frilly pink dress and heels showed off her figure and conflicted with her tomboyish personality.

"Hey, Mom." "Eh?" "Why are you dressed like that?" "For your Trial of Passage, of course! Today's the big day that my boy turns into a man!" She bent down to my height and got close to my face, too close for a mother. I could smell the aroma of her perfume. It was intoxicating. "That also means that today is the day that Annelise Necros marries the young Kage Necros and they have a passionate relationship together." She stroked my chin using her forefinger as she said this. My face became red and it was hard to breathe. Even my thoughts started to become distant. I tried to speak out but could only let out a quiet mumble. I tried again, this time using all the strength in me. "N-No Mom! That's weird! Don't tease me like this!" Tears fell from her eyes- and laughter from her mouth. She was toying with me, as usual. "Bwahahahahaaaa! Even though we aren't related by blood, I would," she took in a deep breath, "would never-never think of you like that!"

Mom continued to bawl and cackle for a little while longer. When she finally regained her composure, she spoke to me again. "I'm your mother, Kage, and I always will be. The relationship between a mother and son is _already_ intimate. The kind of relationship that is synonymous with marriage: you'll learn about that one day when you meet the right woman." She bent down once again and kissed me on my cheek. "But Mom, what do you know about marriage? You've never even kissed anyone." The statement was indeed true. Neither one of us had ever been in a relationship and truly experienced a love different from the one between family. That beside, it was extremely foolish for me to remind her of this.

My mother gave me another glare and I felt my heart shatter and my muscles lock up. I expected her to reprimand me, but instead, she turned around to a small table beside the bottom of the stairwell and tossed the brown paper bag on top of it to me. "Here's some breakfast, eat it on the way. Go." She pointed at the door. "But-" "I'll be on my way soon. Don't wait up for me. Go." I opened the door and stepped outside. The sun shined brightly in my eyes. I turned around, grasped onto the door knob, and pulled. The door gradually eased shut ,and, as it closed, I could've sworn that I heard my mother utter "Sometimes I forget that I'm even more of a child than he is." The door clicked into place.

* * *

World logo for Tornado Village was drawn by HisMajestyMouse on Twitter and edited in photoshop by me. Find the image in my profile.


End file.
